1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inspection systems and, in particular, to nondestructive inspection systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for nondestructively inspecting an object for features of interest using hypersound.
2. Background
Nondestructive inspection (NDI) systems are oftentimes used to inspect different types of objects. Nondestructive inspection systems allow an object, such as an aircraft structure, to be inspected without affecting the object in an undesired manner. In some cases, a nondestructive system may also be referred to as a nondestructive testing (NDT) system or a nondestructive evaluation (NDE) system.
Some currently available methods for performing nondestructive inspection require that one or more components of the nondestructive inspection system be in physical contact with the object being inspected. However, these types of physical contact-based nondestructive inspection methods may be more time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive than desired. Further, some of these physical contact-based nondestructive inspection methods may pose safety issues for the personnel needed to operate the nondestructive inspection systems being used. Still further, direct access to the object needed for some of the physical contact-based nondestructive inspection methods may not be possible with certain types of objects.
One solution is to use “stand-off” nondestructive inspection methods in which the nondestructive inspection system is positioned away from the object being inspected such that the nondestructive inspection system does not physically contact the object. However, some of the currently available stand-off nondestructive inspection methods may be more expensive than desired, may not easily be made portable, and may require physically impacting the object in a manner that causes undesired features to form on the surface of the object. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for performing nondestructive inspection that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.